


Celý nový svět

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Azirafal a Crowley spolu tráví hodně času. Toto je povídka o jednom takovém zvláštním společném večeru, kdy i tančili.





	Celý nový svět

**Author's Note:**

> Betovala Adelay

 

Středy bývaly filmové, vlastně bývaly filmové již poměrně dlouhou dobu, zhruba tak od té doby, co se Crowley pokusil vydobýt si protipól k Azirafalovým nedělním chvilkám poezie a lidi už vynalezli VHSky.

Takže od té doby byly středy, pokud neměli nějakou neodkladnou práci, filmové a s donáškovým jídlem, což byla většinou čína, ale občas také indické jídlo nebo thajské nebo pizza (pozn.: jednou zkusili i donášku sushi, ale prý to nebylo ono, a tak to pak znovu už nikdy neriskovali). Minulý týden zhlédli poslední díl Jamese Bonda a dnes měli v rámci akce ‚osvěta‘ načínat ságu Harryho Pottera.

Azirafal byl jako obvykle způsobně usazen na pohovce a před sebou už měl připravenou misku s čerstvě opraženým popcornem. Jejich dnešní večeře už byla snězená a krabičky vyhozené v kuchyni, protože Crowley by nikdy nepřipustil, aby se – nedej kdokoliv – ukápnutá omáčka objevila na kůži jeho bílé pohovky. Démona samotného nebylo právě nikde vidět. Ale bylo ho slyšet.

Azirafal nespokojeně mlaskl, když k němu znovu dolehlo, jak Crowley domlouvá svým květinám v zimní zahradě, kterou si pořídil po skoro-apokalypse, aby jim, jak tvrdil, jejich znovu odstartovaný život trochu okořenil. Takže po jídle oznámil, že musí ještě zaskočit zalít primule, aby mu vykvetly jako prvnímu v okolí (třebaže byl sotva konec ledna) a teď se z jeho směru ozývaly zvuky spíše odpovídající výslechu znepřáteleného špiona, kterého někdo nachytal při pokusu o vloupání do přísně střeženého sejfu, než pokojného zalévání květin.

Azirafal poposedl a užuž chtěl něco démonovým směrem podotknout, ale Crowley ho předběhl, když na něj zavolal: „Mohl bys zatím zapnout televizi, anděli?“

Azirafal se zamračil a rozhlédl se po obývacím pokoji. „Já… nejsem si jistý, že vím, jak na to,“ odpověděl jeho směrem, když mu došlo, že je to skutečně přesně tak. (Pozn.: Ano, Azirafal stále nebyl přítelem techniky jakéhokoliv druhu, Crowleymu muselo stačit, že byl alespoň jejím jakýms takýms zdráhavým pozorovatelem a příznivcem.)

„Zmáčkni to velké červené tlačítko na ovladači. …Nebo si prostě přej, aby se zapnula,“ zaznělo ze zimní zahrady a anděl si řekl, že ho to taky mohlo napadnout. Občas bylo skoro těžké vzpomenout si na své nadpozemské síly, když už tolik let žili mezi lidmi. (Pozn.: A občas bylo naopak těžké vcítit se do lidí, ale to už byla jiná písnička.)

Nástěnná televize s bliknutím ožila a Azirafal byl vtažen do tónů hudby, které se rozezněly pokojem. Byla to příjemná hudba, možná něco od Johanna Strausse staršího, lahodila uším a lidé na obrazovce při ní… tančili.

Azirafal se díval na tanec rád. Byl to zajímavý způsob, jak trávit čas. Jednou dokonce sám tančil v pánském klubu gavotu, dokud ještě byla v módě, ale to už bylo… nu… řekněme pěkných pár let.

Tohle bylo trochu jiné.

Byly tam páry, muži měli smokingy a na nich čísla a ženy byly oděné v dlouhých šatech s širokými sukněmi a labutěnkami. Všechno to hýřilo barvami, vířilo a ty ladné pohyby… ty ladné pohyby vypadaly, jako by byly letem ptáka, možná labutě, a ne dupotem nohou dvounožců.

Bylo to… bylo to krásné. Bylo to zajímavé… bylo to vlastně fascinující. Azirafal se přistihl, že zírá na obrazovku, jako by do ní byl vtažen magnetickým polem, a nemůže odtrhnout zrak.

Z transu ho vytrhla až slova hlasatele v televizi, když hudba a s ní celý tanec – waltz to byl - skončil, a teprve tehdy mu došlo, že to byl zřejmě nějaký přenos taneční soutěže nebo její záznam. Nevěděl, že se ještě takové věci pořádají. Vlastně si myslel, že lidé hlásící se k moderním generacím už na něco takového dávno zapomněli, a trochu se za to zastyděl.

Nevnímal, že proslov v zimní zahradě už skončil a že ho Crowley opřený o dveře pozoruje se zamyšleným pohledem hodnotícího dravce.

Ale usmál se na něj, když konečně dorazil a sedl si vedle něj, a usmíval se dál, když Crowley rozběhl DVD přehrávač a v televizi se namísto toho objevil film s názvem _Harry Potter a kámen mudrců_. Azirafal měl pohádky taky rád.

ooOoo

Po té apokalypse, která se nekonala, bylo mezi nimi všechno trochu jiné. Ne, že by to byla nějak zásadní změna. To jen, že bylo všechno tak nějak… snazší, možná příjemnější. Vídali se častěji, trávili spolu více času. Azirafal si dokonce sám pro sebe připouštěl, že si to všechno dost užívá.

Proto ho trochu překvapilo, když se v pátek večer Crowley z jejich schůzky vymluvil, ale zároveň tomu nepřikládal velký význam. Koneckonců nemuseli spolu přece trávit každou minutu. A vlastně by ani neměli – jako zástupci znepřátelených stran a kdesi cosi. Nijak zvlášť se nad tím nepozastavil ani týden potom, no, možná lehce a jen v duchu, když se to ale stalo už potřetí a Crowley mu i třetí týden po sobě sdělil, že v páteční večer je už vázaný jinde, Azirafal si začal dělat trochu starosti.

Možná, že to všechno bylo až moc pěkné, než aby to vydrželo, možná se Crowley začal nudit tak, jak to měl v povaze, možná by i Azirafal měl poněkud zvolnit, vždyť… vždyť… urgh… a přece o nic nešlo! On měl přece rovněž spoustu práce s… s knihami a obchodem a šířením pravdy Boží a tak vůbec.

Azirafal si řekl, že si s tím nebude dělat velkou hlavu.

A přece se dalšího pátku děsil.

ooOoo

„Takže… takže zítra jsi asi zadaný, že?“ zeptal se opatrně, když ho Crowley vysazoval v Soho po čtvrtečním obědě v Ritzu, a díval se při tom na své ruce složené v klíně, aby to snad nebylo příliš okaté.

„Ne, nejsem,“ odpověděl vedle něj sedící démon a andělovi se trochu rozšířily oči překvapením. „Vlastně jsem spíš doufal, že bych tě mohl vytáhnout ven.“

„Ven?“ vysoukal ze sebe stále zaskočený anděl a otočil se na něj.

„Ano, ven, anděli, to je, když nesedíš doma jako pecka, ale jdeš prostě ven,“ řekl Crowley a zadíval se na něj při tom přes obroučky svých brýlí, jako by mluvil s nějakým pitomcem.

„Ach… to by bylo pěkné,“ hlesl anděl a připojil drobné pousmání.

„Výborně,“ odpověděl démon a dal znovu ruce na volant. „Vyzvednu tě v sedm.“

„Ach, dobře. Budu… budu potřebovat něco speciálního?“

Crowley se na něj znovu otočil, zakroutil hlavou a prohlásil jen: „Tvá obvyklá tělesná schránka bude stačit, anděli. A pohodlné boty.“

A pak už se dveře bentleye otevřely a anděl se najednou ocitl na ulici, aniž by věděl, že se to stalo. Jeho: „Cože? Jaké boty?“ se už neslo ulicí za ujíždějícím starobylým autem.

ooOoo

Azirafal byl nervózní. Proč byl jenom tak nervózní? Nebyla to přece první schůzka, zatraceně (pozn.: a to byla ta největší nadávka, jaké byl schopen) nebyla to vlastně vůbec schůzka, bylo to jen… setkání dvou přátel, prostě jako obvykle za všechny ty roky. Tak proč si neustále pohrává s rukávy své bílé košile a už potřetí si převázal motýlka? Lososový kabátec vyměnil pro dnešní večer za krémový a místo sametové vestičky připojil jednu ze svých tvídových. Vypadal jako… vypadal jako vždycky. Vlasy se mu kroutily, hodinky na řetízku mu trochu chrastily nad pupkem a v kotníčkových botách měl samozřejmě ponožky do barvy a na nich bílé psí dečky s knoflíky.

A přesto byl nervózní a třásl se mu žaludek a cítil se jako panna o svatební noci, třebaže si nebyl vědom toho, že by si měl být vědom toho, jak se taková panna o svatební noci má cítit.

Když před jeho knihkupectvím v sedm hodin zastavilo známé černé auto, Azirafal si s úlevou oddechl. Čekání bylo u konce, alespoň to bylo jisté.

Dveře do obchodu se otevřely a v nich stál Crowley a na sobě měl dlouhý černý vlněný kabát, na krku bílou šálu a na hlavě klobouk. Klobouk… vlastně cylindr! Takový u něj Azirafal neviděl už od… no, říct, že od války, skoro by to byla i pravda.

„Připraven, anděli?“ ozval se do rozpačitého ticha a anděl si odkašlal a spěšně si začal navlíkat svůj kabát.

„Ano, ano, samozřejmě,“ snažil se zamluvit své překvapení a nervozitu a už jsme říkali překvapení? A když se mu na ramenou objevila ta tíha a Crowley mu do toho kabátu pomohl, skoro si ukousl jazyk, jak byl u vytržení.

Posadili se do auta a Crowley se vydal lampami osvětlenými ulicemi neznámo kam. Azirafal se nevyptával, vlastně to vypadalo spíš, jako kdyby přišel o řeč. Takže se jen soustředil na silnici před nimi a snažil se vypadat naprosto… normálně. Crowley nezapnul rádio a jen si něco tiše pobrukoval. A bylo to upokojující a anděl zjistil, že se s každou další minutou začíná uklidňovat a vlastně se i těší na to, co přijde.

Když se dostali do míst, která Azirafal nepoznával, Crowley zaparkoval u krajnice vedle stromové aleje, která byla vysázená na chodníku, obešel auto a aniž by si to anděl stihl uvědomit, už mu otevíral dveře a vstřícně podával ruku.

Po ulici vyrazili zaklesnutí do sebe. Crowley ho nespustil a Azirafal se nesnažil vyprostit, nějak mu to přišlo… přirozené. Ušli pár metrů a zabočili na roh a tam, ve slepé uličce, Crowley zamířil do jedněch dveří, kterých by si náhodný kolemjdoucí snad ani nevšiml, tedy anděl by si jich rozhodně nevšiml, nebyly ničím zajímavé, nevypadaly ani nijak zvláštně. Byly to prostě dveře jako do domu nebo možná do kanceláře.

Když jimi ale prošli, první, co bylo nezvyklé, byly černé, sametové závěsy, které jim blokovaly cestu a které museli překonat. Jakmile se ocitli za nimi, zůstali zahaleni do tmy, žádný ruch nebo snad světýlko, a anděl si neustále opakoval, co asi přijde teď.

Pak Crowley luskl prsty a místnost zalila zář z jednoho stropního lustru, který visel uprostřed… prostoru.

Byl to… sál, jak si Azirafal s omámením povšiml, byl to taneční sál. Kolem dokola byly stolky s židlemi, vzadu byl vidět bar zpola zaplněný blyštícími se skleničkami a pod nohami měli dřevěné leštěné parkety.

Crowley luskl podruhé, jejich kabáty se objevily na stojanu v koutě a anděl vydechl.

A pak Crowley luskl potřetí a prostorem se začaly rozléhat tóny hudby z přehrávače, kterého nebylo nikde vidět.

A v tu chvíli ho démon nakonec propustil a s nataženou rukou se postavil přímo před něj.

„Smím prosit?“ zeptal se obřadně a na rtech mu hrál laškovný úsměv. Vypadal… neskutečně v tom svém tmavém obleku s šosy a s těmi uhlazenými vlasy a brýlemi, které skrývaly jeho zvláštní hadí oči, a s tou rukou, která ho žádala… vyzývala k…

„Co-co-co-co… cože?“ vyjevil se anděl, zatímco hleděl na tu ruku, která se natahovala k němu, na ty štíhlé prsty a…

„Ptám se, zda tě smím prosit o tanec, anděli,“ zopakoval démon trpělivě a skoro jako by při těch slovech předl.

„Ale já… andělé netančí,“ opáčil Azirafal roztržitě.

Crowley vypadal pobaveně. „Tenhle anděl tančí.“

„Já…já… už je to dávno.“

„Pro nás není nic dávno, anděli. Je to jen tanec, nežádám tě o duši,“ prohodil Crowley klidně a svou ruku nespouštěl.

A Azirafal si pomyslel, že je to vlastně štěstí, že ho nežádá o duši. Občas totiž nastaly chvíle, a byly to chvíle plné pokušení, ve kterých si nebyl jistý, co by na tu otázku odpověděl. Třeba jako…

„Já… neumím kroky,“ hlesl naposledy nepřesvědčivě, a když svou ruku vsunul do té druhé hřejivé, démon si ho přitáhl k sobě do tanečního držení.

„Nevadí, povedu tě,“ zavrněl k němu z té blízkosti.

Azirafal se díval do jeho slunečních brýlí a viděl tam svůj vyplašený obraz. Odkdy byla ta vzájemná blízkost tak… přitažlivá? Od kdy dokázal rozpoznat Crowleyho kolínskou od ostatních? A od kdy dával přednost jeho přirozené vůni?

_Co to s ním pro Pána bylo?_

Crowley se usmál a pohnul se kupředu.

A Azirafal mu šlápl na nohu.

„Och, promiň,“ pípl a sklonil hlavu dolů, aby viděl na jejich nohy.

Ale štíhlé prsty pod bradou ho donutily zvednout zrak.

„Sem se dívej,“ sdělil mu Crowley vyzývavě a pozvedl obočí.

„Ach, ale to neuvidím…“

„Žádné _ale_ ,“ odvětil Crowley se zavrtěním hlavy, „Věříš mi?“

A přišlo to tak náhle, že musel Azirafal polknout. _Věřil mu?_ Kdysi by na takovou otázku odvětil kategorické ‚ne‘. Ale to už bylo dávno, tak dávno, že už to dávno nebyla vůbec pravda.

Takže dokázal jen trhaně přikývnout a doufat, že to nevypadalo moc pateticky.

Crowleymu to zřejmě stačilo, protože jako pravý elegán zvedl hlavu trochu výš a znovu vyšel do kroku.

Pohyboval se… ladně jako kočka, jako kočka na vysokých nohách, která ví, co dělá, a s jistotou je prováděl po parketu, zatímco hudba tiše prostupovala tím velkým, prázdným prostorem.

„Kde ses… kde ses to naučil?“ zeptal se Azirafal, když s ním Crowley zdárně dokončil pravotočivou otáčkou a anděl přitom zaškobrtl jen malinko.

Démon pokrčil rameny a dál držel směr. „Chodil jsem do kurzu.“

„Do kurzu?“

Crowley přikývl a Azirafal k němu zvedl víc hlavu, jako by si ho chtěl znovu prohlédnout.

A nějak to celé vycházelo. Nějak to dokázali. V tanečním držení postupovali po sále drobnými krůčky, raz dva tři, raz dva tři, jedno eLko tam, druhé eLko sem, pomalá otočka, stále po kruhu, po tanečním směru nebo ne, vlastně na tom nezáleželo.

Bylo to… příjemné, bylo to dobré. Byl to tanec, trochu nesourodý a těžkopádný z jeho strany, ale Crowley nedal najevo rozmrzelost, ani když mu znovu přišlápl špičku nebo dokonce dupnul na nohu, ani když potřetí ztratil rovnováhu a Crowley ho musel chytit pevněji. Spíš vypadal… potěšeně, spokojeně, tak, jak se Azirafal sám cítil.

Bylo to… jako moci nemyslet na nic a jen se nechat unášet proudem příjemně chladivé říčky. Bylo to jako se zároveň trochu vznášet. Trochu jako se klouzat po ledové ploše, ale s větší jistotou.

Bylo to… anděl si povzdechl a Crowley v odpověď naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale pak si to rozmyslel a jen se ušklíbl.

Když hudba dohrála a oni se ocitli někde uprostřed tanečního sálu, Crowley ho propustil ze své náruče a pak se lehce uklonil a s očima šibalsky zářícíma přes obroučky svých brýlí zvedl jeho ruku ke svým rtům a políbil ji na její hřbet.

A pak se usmál.

A anděl tam před ním stál neschopen slova, neschopen ničeho, neschopen…

„Já…“ dostal ze sebe nakonec, „děkuji ti.“

A bylo to tak zvláštní. Jako by se mezi nimi nic nezměnilo a přesto se změnilo všechno. Nestalo se to ze dne na den, ani z hodiny na hodinu, nebylo to nějaké zalíbení na první pohled, možná ani na ten druhý, ale někde to tam bylo, to… něco.

Anděla to hřálo na hrudi a ještě dlouho po tom večeru dokázal cítit sevření Crowleyho paží a dokázal si vybavit jeho úsměv pod tím lustrem v podniku, který neznal, a který pro ten večer patřil jen a jen jim.

Bylo to, jako by v tu chvíli uviděl celý nový svět…

 

KONEC


End file.
